


Stačí jediný okamžik...

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	Stačí jediný okamžik...

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Do nosu mě udeřil svěží vzduch, když jsem opustil po prvním představení divadlo. Dveře za mnou zarachotily, tmou se nesl jejich skřípot. Z kapsy jsem vytáhl cigarety a zapalovač, připálil si, opřel se o zábradlí u zadního vchodu a zahleděl se na parkoviště přede mnou, vnímaje ten příjemný pocit, pramenící z cigarety v ruce. Cítil jsem se tak dobře a klidně, že jsem ani nezareagoval na ostré zavrzání oněch dveří.

 

Věnoval jsem příchozímu jeden pohled, abych zjistil, že Ondra nepříliš překvapivě také využije pauzu ke kouření, postavil se vedle mě, načež jsem se znovu zadíval na nezajímavý výjev před sebou, k uším mi dolehlo cvaknutí zapalovače a potáhnutí, následně už zase bylo všude ticho. A byl bych nejspíše v klidu dokouřil, típnul cigaretu bůhví kam, a mlčky odešel, kdybych si nevšimnul něčeho zvláštního.

 

Potáhnul jsem, a zatímco se kouř mísil s ovzduším, padl mi pohled na Ondrovo předloktí, dlouhý rukáv se mu vyhrnul, takže jsem docela dobře viděl ty rudé škrábance, které tam ještě na posledním zájezdu nebyly. Nechtěl jsem se ptát, dost dobře mu je mohla způsobit jedna z těch koček, s kterými Ondra sdílel byt, ale nepřišlo mi, že by zvířata škrábala zrovna tímhle způsobem.

 

Když bych měl být k sobě upřímný, mé myšlenky se ubíraly úplně jiným směrem, tím nejtemnějším a nejděsivějším. Alespoň pro mě, protože…

 

Polknul jsem, když jsem si připustil, že vzhledem k Ondrově ne vždy vyrovnané psychice, by se mohlo stát, že ta ruka… Ne, tohle by neudělal, na to byl příliš komunikativní, přeci by řekl, že má problém, měl psychologa, měl přátele. Měl mě.

A myslíš, že by se ti svěřil…? slyšel jsem ten hlas plný pochyb uvnitř vlastní mysli, načež se mi sevřelo srdce při pomyšlení, že by… ano, byl to dospělý člověk, který si může vybírat, za kým půjde, ale… mrzelo by mě to, kdyby si myslel, že jej nevyslechnu, že…

 

Myšlenky na to, že uvažuju o věcech, co stejně nemůžu ovlivnit, že je to pouze na Ondrovi, že třeba to fakt jen byla kočka, se dostávaly stále více do popředí, ale nedovolil jsem, aby mě můj flegmatismus a ignorantství tentokrát ovládlo. Měl jsem pocit, že musím dát svému příteli najevo, že tady jsem, že když mě bude potřebovat… neobrátím se k němu zády.

 

Jen protože jsem viděl jeho poškrábanou ruku, protože jsem si v mozku spojil, co by se všechno mohlo stát, co bych si ani nechtěl připustit… pod tíhou okamžiku a vlastního rozpoložení jsem típnul cigaretu a citlivě uchopil Ondrovo předloktí, nedbal na to, jak sebou polekaně cuknul, načež jsem mu úplně vyhrnul rukáv a seznal, že kočka opravdu takové stopy nezanechává.

 

Jako v transu jsem přejel prstem po jednom ze škrábnutí, jen jemně, aniž bych měl v úmyslu Ondrovi přivodit byť sebemenší bolest. Ani jsem pořádně netušil, co dělám, ale… zvedl jsem pohled a střetl se s šedýma očima, jež byly udivené, ale svým způsobem mi přišlo, že Ondru to gesto zasáhlo, což byl vlastně můj záměr.

 

"Sklo," řekl prostě, chápaje otázku v mých očích. "Rozbila se mi sklenička, nadrobno, a když jsem sbíral střepy… nebyl jsem úplně šikovný."

 

Podíval jsem se opět na jeho ruku a uvědomil si, že ji svírám možná až příliš silně, ale Ondra si nijak nestěžoval, ani se ji nepokusil odtáhnout, došlo mi.

 

"Třikrát?" nepokoušel jsem se znít nedůvěřivě, jen… prostě mi to nedalo. Odpovědí mi bylo jen souhlasné zamručení, vzhlédl jsem a byl zaskočen tím, že se Ondra téměř usmívá, pohled vlídný, jako bych mu… Vnímal jsem ten hřejivý pocit v hrudníku, jakmile mou mysl poctila svou přítomností myšlenka, že Ondru moje dotěrnost… ne, dotěrnost, starost, těší.

Já na něj jen vážně hleděl, nějak jsem netušil, co říct, co dělat, do podobně důvěrné situace s druhým chlapem jsem se nikdy nedostal, a začínal se obávat, že tohle už začne být nepříjemné nám oběma, pak ale ticho přerušil Ondra otázkou, jejíž hrot směřoval přímo do mého srdce.

 

"Měl jsi strach, že bych si to udělal úmyslně?"

 

Věděl jsem, že nemusím odpovídat, věděl jsem, že si to přečte v mém vyjeveném výrazu.Musel jsem být strašně průhledný ve chvíli, kdy ťal do živého, kdy se všechny mé emoce odrážely v mých očích, jimiž jsem zíral do těch jeho. Měl jsem obavy, abych ho tím neurazil, že o něm mám tak špatné mínění, ale… on…

 

Nechápal jsem, co mě přimělo se tak chovat… špatně, naprosto jsem to chápal, ale proč jsem ho pořád stejně silně držel za zápěstí, nepouštěl jej a on se nesnažil vysmeknout? Svíral se mi žaludek a svíral se zvesela dál, přestože Ondra evidentně nereagoval negativně… přestože jsem nerozuměl tomu, proč se jeho oči lesknout více než před chvílí…

 

"Ten psycholog, krize středního věku, myslel jsem…" vyrazil jsem ze sebe aspoň pár slov, abych objasnil své jednání, ale dál jsem nebyl schopen se dostat. Nebyl jsem schopen vyslovit, jak mě právě teď, v tuhle chvíli děsilo pomyšlení, že by si něco udělal, že by nepřišel za mnou, že… že bych mu byl tak špatným přítelem, abych ho nedokázal z problémů dostat.

Snad mi to opět vyčetl v očích, snad mě znal příliš dobře… jeho úsměv se nyní stal patrným, ale oči měl stále smutné a já… až moc jsem vnímal, jak ten pohled ničí něco uvnitř mě. Proč se to stalo až tady… až teď… proč…

 

"Já mám, pro co žít."

 

Vstřebával jsem ta slova a zřejmě bych v nich nenašel ten skrytý význam, kdyby se v tu chvíli Ondrova ruka nedostala ze sevření mé a… s hřejivým pocitem, vyvolávající v mém hrudníku, tentokrát nesevřela tu mou. Polknul jsem, chápaje, co mi tím měl v úmyslu sdělit, věděl jsem, jak tohle musí vypadat, ale já v tu chvíli opravdu nechtěl udělat hloupý vtip a odskočit.

 

Ten smutek v očích, má dlaň v jeho, zběsilý tlukot mého srdce a tolik citů… všude… volnou rukou jsem jej chytil kolem pasu, načež se Ondrova paže obmotala kolem mě. Mohlo to být jen typické chlapské obětí, poplácání po zádech a okamžitá obnova osobního prostoru. Jenže mě nic takového ani nenapadlo, když se ke mně Ondra tisknul, cítil jsem jeho vůni, cigarety, cítil jsem jeho a nedovedl si představit, že bych ho takhle jednou držet nemusel…

 

Objal jsem jej ještě pevněji, nadechl se, a s bouří emocí uvnitř ho dál držel, vše si v duchu ospravedlňoval tím, že mě Ondra přeci taky nepouští. A když pak přišla myšlenka, tak strašně lákavá, zvláštní způsobem čistá a přirozená… já se jí neuměl ubránit. Jakmile jsem se znovu zahleděl do šedých očí, tak jsem už ani nechtěl, protože… protože jsem měl naději, že tohle by Ondra mohl chtít taky, že by tohle mohlo vyhnat ten smutek z jeho pohledu, že…

 

Že tohle mu dá jistotu, že tady pro něj vždycky budu.

 

Viděl jsem v jeho očích to překvapení, když jsem zrakem sklouznul k jeho rtům, jednu dlaň najednou opět v té jeho a druhou na Ondrově boku, a pak zpět k šedým hloubkám. Věděl, co se chystám udělat, ale místo jakéhokoliv náznaku protestu stiskl mou dlaň a sám překonal vzdálenost mezi námi, přičemž jen při prvním setkání našich rtů jsem si byl jistý, že tohle je správné.

 

Cítil jsem v sobě takový klid a mír, radost, pozitivní emoce střídaly jedna druhou… načež z nich vyvstal ten, který jsem vůči Ondrovi nechal propuknout až dnes, když jsem si uvědomil, co všechno pro mě znamená, že by mě zničilo, kdybych jej ztratil…

 

Ano, nepochyboval jsem o tom a ani se toho neděsil, že když jsem přejel jazykem po Ondrových rtech a jeho prsty mě pohladily ve vlasech, tiskl se ke mně a snad i měkce zasténal, že k němu cítím lásku…


End file.
